Of Lust and Love
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: Pheona and Keisin set out into the mountains to find a crystalwing when they get caught in a snowstorm. They stop at a cave to get some rest... but others have something else in mind for them...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a simple idea at first- go to the caves and search for a crystalwing. Pheona desperately wanted one of their eggs, and Keisin had thought he would follow along. Seemed innocent enough.  
But now that he was trudging through knee-high snow with harsh winds biting at his face, he was beginning to think it had been a bad idea. Not for him to accompany Pheona of course- he could follow her into the fires of Voltar- but for either of them to travel into the mountains before spring's thaw was a terrible idea.  
He looked over at her, her tan skin red with a blush as she battled the snow as well. It had been like this for hours now- constantly barraging them with painful bits of ice and stones. He suddenly wished Lir was here to run them through the snow, but Keisin let out a low curse at himself for insisting they travel alone. He had wanted some time alone with Pheona- she always had so many friends around her, constantly talking… it made him dizzy sometimes.  
Well, now here he was- alone at last, and at the mercy of the weather.  
He looked ahead and spotted a cave, shouting in triumph only to have the cry rushed away on the wind so that Pheona hadn't heard him. Instead he turned to her and grabbed her arm, pointing ahead of them to the opening of the cave.  
Pheona smiled happily and nodded, both of them quickening their pace as they made their way through the snow toward the stone entrance.  
They walked into the darkness of the cave, looking around them and panting for breath as the wind blustered outside the entrance. Keisin and Pheona both raised a hand to illuminate the area around them, the stone reflecting the golden and red glow of their magic.  
Pheona gasped in surprise at the sparkling jewels around the cave walls, sending sparkles and shimmers of rainbows around them as the light reflected off their facets- it was beautiful.  
"Well, at least we're safe for now. I doubt there are any crystalwings in this cave though." Keisin said in relief, wiping the snow and dirt off his face with the sleeve of his robe.  
"I'm sorry the weather's so horrible for this trip- I should have asked an elder magi about the conditions before we left." Pheona said, wiping her face off as well. She looked down at her dirty sleeve and cringed with disgust.  
"No worse than a storm in Alasre. It's fine." Keisin said, looking around the cave again. There was nothing around them but stone and gems. No signs of creatures living in the tunnel, and no sign of danger. Good- they could stay here the night and rest in peace.  
"I suppose we're stuck here until the storm ends, huh?" Pheona looked out the entrance at the raging wings sadly.  
"For now. Hopefully the storm won't last too long." Keisin shrugged.  
Pheona nodded and looked around the cave with a soft smile. "This reminds me of the day we met."  
Keisin looked around in surprise and smiled as well. "Yeah it does. A lot has changed since then."  
Pheona looked over at him curiously. "In a good way, I hope?"  
Keisin chuckled and walked over to her, letting his hand's glow fade as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course." He said against her hair.  
Pheona blushed at the close contact and leaned back into him, sighing in content. "We should probably get some rest for tonight- that storm will definitely not let up until tomorrow at this rate."  
Keisin nodded, releasing her from his grip and taking off his thick robe, setting it down on the rough ground.  
"Won't you be cold?" Pheona looked at him in concern.  
"It's for you." Keisin said, motioning to the robe. "You shouldn't be sleeping on rocks and crap. That will hurt you."  
Pheona shook her head. "You too, then. I'll keep you warm."  
Keisin couldn't help but blush at the thought, and cleared his throat uneasily. "Sure- just… you know, not too warm or anything."  
Pheona chuckled and laid down on the ground, taking off her own black cloak and setting it down with Keisin's robe. "There. A nice soft bed to keep the stones out from our back as we sleep."  
Keisin laid down, trying not to seem too uncomfortable when she laid down next to him, facing away from him, pressed against his front. He scooted away a little as she started radiating with heat, warming him up almost instantly. He glanced down at the tan skin of the back of her neck and tried to look elsewhere- she was far too pretty. He fell asleep, trying to ignore the soft breathing of her against him.

_Your sorcerer is far too slow._ A woman's voice whispered from the darkness of the cave. _Why does he not take the opportunity?  
_Keisin slept soundly, not noticing the amulet around his neck glowing a bright golden glow between his chest and Pheona's back._ He means well. She has had many burdens throughout her life. _A rich male voice whispered from the blue stone embedded within the golden sun-shaped metal.  
_Well he is far too stingy. She seems like she needs a good time._ The woman said with a scoff.  
_They are both too shy- they have been circling around each other for months now. It's very frustrating to watch._ The man sighed.  
_Well then perhaps we should help them along a bit… _The woman said, her voice amused.


	2. Chapter 2

Pheona woke up, her face drenched with sweat as she sat up. She wiped her forehead, letting out a huff of discomfort at the heat. She hadn't had a nightmare- she shouldn't feel this warm.  
She looked around the cave to see the stones around them glowing softly, setting off rainbow lights around the dark stone wall.  
Well, that was odd. Did the gems always do that around here? She wondered as she looked at the wonderful sight. She shivered as a bead of sweat traveled down her neck and into her dress. She wiped her neck off and looked over to Keisin to see if he was awake before lowing the off-shoulder sleeves a little further down her arms to try and cool herself off. Gods, it was hot- and for a fire magi, that was saying something.  
_Frustrating fool- wake up!_ A voice whispered from the back of the cave, making Pheona jump in surprise and looked around. Everything was silent- no sign of anyone but she and Keisin anywhere around…  
Maybe she had imagined it.  
She ran a hand through her black shoulder-length hair, holding it up away from her neck and sighing in relief.  
Keisin woke up beside her, sitting up and looking around. He looked at Pheona, unable to help but smile at her relieved expression. Her tan skin was wet with beads of sweat, his eyes following one bead as it trailed down the front of her dress, disappearing between her breasts.  
Oh dear- he blinked in shock as he realized her dress was even lower than it usually was- he could see the soft curve of the tops of her breasts peaking from underneath the golden hem. His mouth suddenly went dry as he stared at her with wide eyes, not really knowing what to do. He had a strange urge to kiss her- everywhere.  
"You okay?" Pheona looked at him, tilting her head in concern. He was staring at her with wide eyes… wide wonderfully blue eyes. She had never really noticed how handsome he was- usually he was so flirtatious she didn't look at his appearance much. He had soft masculine features that seemed to calm his normally wild attitude. She had always noticed he was taller than her- but it made him all the more attractive.  
"I think so." Keisin said, still keeping his eyes on her. Finally he let out a growl of frustration and moved toward her, kissing her fiercely as he held her against him by the waist. She hummed in shock before kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Warmth spread through her, her heart jumping into her throat as her breath quickened. He broke the kiss and gasped against her cheek, his eyes wide in confusion.  
"Pheona- I'm sorry, I couldn't help it- you're too pretty, I couldn't keep my hands off you." He looked at her face, worried she wouldn't like him attacking her like that- not after what had happened to her in the past.  
"You're fine." Pheona said, sighing as she tried to catch her breath- but instead the warmth only pooled deeper within her, settling and spreading until her limbs tingled. What was this?  
"I can't help it." Keisin said against her cheek, making her shiver wildly as his breath hissed passed her ear.  
She clutched fistfuls of his shirt, pulling herself tighter against him as he pressed his lips against her jaw, trailing down until he kissed her neck gently. She gasped in surprise, her head rolling back in pleasure.  
"Pheona- is this okay?" Keisin said against her pulse, taking a moment to lean back and look up at her warm red eyes.  
"Yes. Please…" She said, her voice desperate as she tried to control herself- she had never felt like this before… she wanted… no, _needed_ Keisin.  
Keisin inhaled sharply against her neck and shuddered against her, making her let out a small moan. He kissed her neck softly, moving down to her shoulders, running his hands along her soft tan skin, damp with sweat. He glanced up cautiously to her face as he lowered her sleeves a bit more, watching her expression carefully but saw nothing but a pleasured flush on her cheeks as she looked up at him warmly. He pressed down the nervous coil in his stomach and pushed the dress down past her breasts, blinking with surprise at the cloth around tightly around her breasts.  
"I use it for traveling. Otherwise it hurts to run." Pheona explained softly, reaching behind her back to untie the knot against her spine, handing Keisin the end of the white cloth. He smiled warmly and took the cloth, unwrapping her chest slowly, almost reverently. Finally the cloth fell away and Pheona's breasts spilled out, making her hiss in relief. He stared at her breasts in amazement and let out a low groan of agony, kissing her deeply and cupping her breasts in his large hands. He kneaded them gently, making Pheona whimper and squirm against him, her breathing quickening.  
"Gods, I can't believe I'm doing this. You're so beautiful." Keisin said huskily, leaning down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking tightly so that Pheona let out a sharp surprised gasp. He turned to the other breast after a bit, giving it attention before looking up at Pheona's flushed face, her eyes glazed with pleasure, and her cheeks flushed. He closed his eyes in agony at how much he wanted her- but he didn't know if she wanted to go that far yet…  
He opened his eyes in surprise when she moved suddenly, hiking her skirt up and sitting in his lap. He hissed through clenched teeth as she set herself against his erection, able to feel her warmth even through the cloth of his pants and the shorts she wore under her skirt.  
"Keisin…" She whispered and moved her hips slightly, making both of them gasp. Keisin held her by the waist as she moved, setting his forehead against her shoulder as he gasped for breath ,trying to restrain himself.  
"Babe- you have to stop, or I won't be able to hold back." He growled through gritted teeth, feeling her breasts rub against his chest.  
"Then don't." Pheona said softly, smiling down at him as she sat in his lap. She leaned down to kiss his mouth softly, pouring all her love into the kiss. He moaned softly and held her hips as she rocked back and forth against him, driving them both insane. She gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing the white tunic aside. Under all that loose clothing he was well build- not as buff as Rynu of course, but his chest was defined. He moaned as she kissed his chest, moving her hands down to unbuckle the belt of his pants.  
"No-" Keisin held his hands, looking at Pheona with a wry smile. "You first."  
Pheona smiled and stood, leaving Keisin feeling cold as she pushed the dress further down her wide hips. She smiled mischievously as she slowly lowered the skirt, teasing him by taking her time. Finally it dropped to the ground and Keisin couldn't help but let out a satisfied animal-like growl at the woman in front of him. She leaned back down, unbuckling his belt quickly and tossing it aside as well. He couldn't wait anymore- he took his pants off himself, kicking off his boots until he was naked against the robes on the ground. He grabbed her and pulled her down with him, looking with utter frustration at the shorts she still wore.  
"Off." He growled as he pulled at the tight cloth.  
"Mmmm, who knew you had a caveman inside you?" Pheona smiled in amusement and sat up long enough to take off her shorts, setting them aside. She crawled back over to him, sitting down on his lap again.  
"Oh Gods." Keisin swore as he gritted his teeth. She was rubbing her wetness against the length of him- it felt better than anything he had experienced in his life- and he wanted more. Much more.  
"Keisin… don't make me wait." Pheona whispered desperately against his neck as she continued to rub herself against him.  
He was so hard he was starting to be in pain. He flipped them over so that she was spread below him, her legs wrapped around him. He moved himself against her entrance, only vaguely knowing that to do next- after all, he'd never done this before. He pushed himself inside her, his eyes shooting open in shock at the intense pleasure shooting through him. She whimpered and hooked her ankles around him to give him better access and let out a low moan when he had pushed all of himself inside her, filling her to the brim. They both panted for breath, Keisin staying perfectly still as he shuddered for control above her.  
"You okay?" He said between gasps.  
In answer she pressed her feet against his butt- pushing him deeper within her. He let out a loud cry, losing control as he started moving within her. He looked down at her as he moved against her, the pleasured yells coming from her just enticing him all the more. She cried out beneath him as she tightened in orgasm, sending him over the edge as well with a hoarse yell. He shuddered and fell against her, settling most of his weight on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her. They both simply gasped for breath for a minute, neither of them able to talk as Keisin pulled himself out from her. She let out a little whimper as he came out, opening her eyes and looking up at him with a warm smile.  
"That was amazing." She said, leaning up and kissing him gently on the nose.  
"Yeah." Was all he said- he couldn't think. He, who was always filled with so many spells and thoughts that he could hardly organize them all, couldn't think of a damn thing. But it was okay- especially when Pheona wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his blond hair idly.  
"You look like you were just in a wind storm." Pheona chuckled at his mussed up hair.  
"You look thoroughly loved." Keisin grinned down at her in satisfaction. She looked even prettier like this- her lips red from his kisses, her hair tangled from their loving.  
"That's because I am, silly sorcerer." Pheona smiled up at him and pushed him over so that he fell beside her with a moan of relief. He hooked a hand around her waist and pulled her against him so that she was scooped up against his front. He couldn't help but reach a hand up to her breasts, cupping them gently as his head swam drowsily.  
"You look tired- let's get some sleep." Pheona said, taking one of his hands and rubbing his palm against her cheek affectionately.  
"Good idea." He muttered, already falling asleep against her shoulder, his other arm wrapped around her waist possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

Keisin woke up unusually warm, despite the snow falling outside. He muttered unintelligibly in his drowsy state, looking down to see Pheona sleeping next to him, a small smile on her face.  
And naked.  
His eyes widened as he looked down at himself and saw he was in the same state, remembering what had happened the previous night. They had… he had…  
His cheeks flushed with shock, both happy and embarrassed. He felt Pheona stir beside him, her red eyes fluttering open to smile up at him.  
"Hey, Keisin." She said, her voice slightly raspy from sleep, and her hair mussed up from their lovemaking.  
"Hey." Keisin said, his voice higher pitched than he would have liked- he was still a bit in shock. Pheona saw his surprised expression and only laughed and leaned up on her elbow, not at all shy about her nakedness.  
"What, are you surprised that happened or something?" Pheona said, a wry smile on her face.  
"Well- I just…" Keisin said, not able to form the words as thoughts of panic ran through his head too quickly to form them into a single sentence. "But- pregnant- you- we- HOW?" was all he could manage.  
Pheona laughed again and put a finger over his mouth to shush him. "Calm down, sorcerer. You look like you're about to explode." A mischievous smile came over her face. "Again."  
Keisin's flush deepened at the innuendo, his eyes widening. "You're okay with what happened?" He said, starting to calm down when he saw she was happy.  
"Of course I am." Pheona smiled. "I love what happened- and I hope it'll happen again." She leaned over to him, pressing her breasts against his chest and reveling in the feel of their skin rubbing together.  
"But- what got into us? We just- DID it." Keisin said, looking around the cave suddenly. "The stones aren't glowing anymore."  
Pheona looked around too and shrugged. "So?"  
"So maybe that's why-" He was stopped when Pheona put her finger over his lips again.  
"Does it matter? Do you regret it?" She asked, suddenly serious.  
"Of course not. I just want to make sure it was actually _us_ and not some spell." Keisin said, looking up at her sheepishly. "I don't want my first ti-" He stopped and flushed again, closing his mouth to stop himself from finishing.  
Pheona's smile widened. "That was your first time?"  
Keisin nodded slowly, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
"Well I'll have you know, that was the first time it felt _good_ for me." Pheona purred, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lay on top of him. "I may have had sex before, but it wasn't a pleasant experience."  
Keisin smiled warmly, putting his hands on her bare hips, hesitant at doing so. "So… this is okay?" He said softly, still sounding uneasy.  
"Yes- you have permission to ravage me terribly." Pheona smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.  
Keisin smiled against her lips and ran his hands up the curve of her back, marveling at the smooth skin that covered her body. "I love the contrast of our skin tones." He whispered against her ear, smiling when she let out a low hiss and shivered at his touch. "You're the color of caramelized honey."  
Pheona chuckled and looked up at him, looking him over for a minute. "You're almost the color of snow- there's no tan to you at all." She kissed his nose teasingly.  
"You said I could ravage you- do you mean that?" Keisin said, raising an eyebrow curiously as she blushed.  
"I suppose so." She whispered, not really knowing what he had in mind.  
Keisin smiled happily and flipped them over so that he was on top, smiling down at her. "Oh, I like this a lot more." He growled, kissing her cheek before moving down and kissing her neck, nibbling at the soft skin there so that she gasped in surprise. He moved his hands down to cup her breasts, feeling them fill his palms, full and luscious. Her curves were soft- a sharp contrast to his own hard muscles as he lay on top of her, looking down at her as he leaned back a bit. Her eyes were cloudy and half closed, a small smile on her face as she looked back up at him.  
She made a small smirk and ran her hands down his chest, going lower… lower… He gasped in surprise when she grabbed his hardening member, squeezing and running her fingers along his length so that his arms almost gave out from the pleasure that shot through him. He moved his hips back so that he moved himself out of her hand, grinning down at her shocked expression. "Nope- this is my turn." He said in a deep voice, leaning back down again and kissing her neck, his hands moving from her breasts down to her stomach. "It's time to explore." He grinned against her skin as she gasped, realizing where he was heading.  
"But I've never-" She stopped and hissed with pleasure as his hands dipped inside her slit, his smile widening at the pleasure coming across her face.  
"You like that huh, angel?" he whispered, moving his hand to rub against her entrance so that she squirmed under him, her breath quickening, her eyes shooting open wide in surprise. He cautiously slipped a finger inside, chuckling as she gasped and arched her back at the sensation. "Mmm, this is fun." He whispered, moving his finger so that she gasped in pleasure, moving her hips to try and entice him more. He slipped another finger into her, the soft moan that came from her throat sending a shiver up his spine.  
"Please…" Pheona hissed out, looking up at him with her teeth clenched in frustration. "I want you. NOW."  
Keisin smiled and slipped his fingers out, listening to the soft gasp she made as pulled them out, her legs moving apart in offering as he moved down her to set himself at her entrance. He didn't need to worry anymore- he knew she was fine with this. He thrust himself inside her, clenching his teeth at the pleasure that shot through him as she gasped.  
He started moving slowly at first, burying himself as deep as he could in her warmth and gasping at the sensation of being completely engulfed inside her. Soon she grew impatient though, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him down deeper so that they both shuddered.  
"Harder." She whispered against his neck, her breath making him shiver. He obeyed, and soon he was thrusting into her as deeply as he could get, hearing their moans mingle with every movement of their bodies. The familiar rushing sensation ran up his spine again, making his movements quicker and less rhythmic as his climax built, causing him to get harder and larger inside her.  
She gasped as her own orgasm took over, squeezing him with her walls so that he cried out in pleasure, thrusting sporadically until he moved one last time, pushing himself as deep as he could inside her as she milked him of his essence, his entire body shuddering with the powerful release. She cried out beneath him, his seed shooting into her and filling her sending her to higher pleasure than she had ever felt before.  
They both collapsed against each other, gasping for breath and totally spent. Keisin leaned up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her, still a bit out of breath.  
"I'm never going to get enough of you." He said, trying to talk through his heavy breathing.  
"Good." Pheona sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head back against their robes in shock. "You can ravage me any time you want, big man."  
Keisin smiled at the new nick name, moving so that he lay beside her and scooping her up in his arms, curling her against him. She was much smaller than he was- nearly a foot shorter. "Will do, small fry." He teased back, resting his chin against her hair.  
She reached back and tugged on his manhood in retaliation, making him cry out in surprise and grin against her cheek.  
"You'd better be good, miss- or I may have to take you again."  
"Is that an offer?" Pheona smiled back at him, holding his hands as he ran his palms over her skin gently.


End file.
